NiGHTS: The Aqua Ideya
by Kellaylay
Summary: A lifelong secret is revealed in Nightmare, and one girl may be the key to Wizeman's dominance over the Waking World at last.
1. More than you can Imagine

**Alrighty, this is my first attempt at NiGHTS fanfiction....so I hope it doesn't go badly XD. My idea for this story was to originally make it into a comic, which I started and might but up on deviantart....but it's pretty hard to promote your work on that site. So I figured I would try it in story form. **

**NiGHTS belongs to Sega, obvz** **and any other fan made character in here is mine. **

NiGHTS: _The Aqua Ideya _

There are some things that are better left not in the know.....well, for as long as they can be.

Secrets always have a way of revealing themselves, even the secrets of some of the most powerful beings known to man-kind.

_Chapter 1_-_More than you can Imagine_

It was dawn in Nightmare, the time when everything begins to pick up, and activity begins to stir more than it has for hours. The sky held a pinkish red haze, as always, and Nightmaren Castle floated solely alone, as always. But at this hour there was more hustle and bustle in the Castle, because there was a call for all 'marens to meet up. There was news.

Reala didn't know of what this news could possibly be, although he usually had a pretty good idea if it was urgent or not. But this time, the crimson and black first-level maren couldn't sense any feeling at all from Wizeman's call, and that alone made him tense. But dare he show it to anyone, because that was far from what Reala stood for. He was the head general, second in command, the _responsible_ one. He was to do his job, no questions asked. So he rounded the marens one by one, and kept them in shape, making sure everyone was to do as asked.

"To Wizeman's lair! Hurry up, marens, no slagging!", Reala's voice rung throughout the castle. A few third-levels marens were a little frazzled, but most of them seemed to move smoothly to the entrance of the master's lair. It was the second-levels that usually seemed to get more unruly, either that, or they just enjoyed messing with Reala's head.

"I have a weird feeling about this one...heh", Jackle, the bodiless maren said to Puffy. "He doesn't seem very pissed this time...I wonder what is amiss. Huh....heh heh", he cackled, although he wasn't exactly in a good mood all the time, Jackle had developed a guilty habit of cackling at the end of sentences. "We are NOT to awsk(meaning ask, but Puffy had a big of an acccent)questions, dear. We are to head to the lair and that is that", the round pink rabbit maren said holding her head high, and ruffling her collar. "But that's boring....", Jackle complained to the stone floor they were walking along. The crazy maren locked eyes with Reala near the master's door. He flew close to him, holding his floating hand close to the area where Reala's ear would be. "This is bogus. You agree, Ree Ree, huh? Heh", the maren whispered. Reala stood against the wall straight-faced. "Just get in line Jackle." Jackle held his hands up in a surrender position. "Bossy, are we?", he shrugged and went in line behind Puffy.

The huge dark wooden doors to Wizeman's lair opened ever so slowly, and the master's voice rang out into the halls. "Enter, my creations." Reala floated in first, swiftly turning to make sure no one dared to enter before him. Then he gave a nod and the other members of Nightmare all followed. They gathered in rows into the large lair, in order of rank. Reala was closest to the bottom of Wizeman's throne, as he dropped to one knee, and bowed his head.

"_Maren! As I assume you are all here.."_, the master spoke out. His deep ancient voice echoed throughout the lair. Reala nodded his head, and Wizeman continued.

"_I have summoned you here today, because of one thing. Something very important is among us."_

The maren stood in complete silence, well, for the most part. Jackle shuffled a bit.

"_There is, I have discovered, a powerful force that may finally be able to wipe out all of Nightopia, and advance to take over the Waking World. Yes, it seems our goal will be completed."_

Reala looked up in awe. What was going on? Wizeman's six hands circled around him calmly. Suddenly, one hand flew down, so it was a few feet above all the maren. The big yellow eye on its palm inspected them carefully.

"_Firstly_", Wizeman continued, _" There is something all of you should know of....I never thought this time would come...."_

Reala looked concerned, and bravely spoke out in a quiet tone, "Master?"

Wizeman's hand raised, as the other five circled around him. _"There is a 6__th__ Ideya."_

All was silent until the master's echo faded away completely, and then gasps were heard through-out the room. Usually all was always silent during a meeting with the master, but this time was different. "What on earth?", said Puffy. Gillwig, the huge dragon maren made grunts in disbelief. "I never knew Wizeman had a sense of humor, hehe", Jackle whispered to a stunned Clawz.

"_Yes, I suppose I should have informed you maren of this sooner. And this Ideya of which I speak, the Aqua Ideya.......holds more power than even the Red Ideya." _The gasps rose again, this time even louder. Reala was just as stunned as the others, but dare he show it. "I knew those cotton candy haired brats didn't hold the most powerful Ideya of all", he mumbled. Jackle overheard this statement. "HAHAHAHAHHAHA!! Cotton candy haired brats!" Reala smirked, but he could sense Wizeman's impatience building, so he turned to the crowd of maren and gave them all a stern, death glare. The gasps seized.

Wizeman's sixth hand flew back and forth, scanning the crowd, and he continued on. _"To understand the history of this, well, hidden Ideya, I suppose I should tell you all of how it came into being. It began long ago, when the Ideya first began appearing in our world. I had not yet developed my idea for capture. I had been studying these orbs for a years, as you all are aware. But one day, I witnessed something incredible, more than any of you can imagine."_

Reala had never heard Wizeman talk about something with such awe as this before, besides himself.

"_I had each kind of the five Ideya with me, when suddenly it appeared as if another was forming. Dream energy began to slowly create a small glowing orb. This orb, was indeed an Ideya. But this Ideya was extremely bright, and I could sense a power far different than the other's inside. _

_As I looked closer, I noticed someone unbelievable. This Aqua Ideya had a spirit inside it, like all of my creations were to begin with. The Ideya had a maren inside of it. A maren spirit."_

At this moment, the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop, except for some shuffling in the corner.

"_I began to think of how much could happen if this tiny spirit was released, but the Ideya, as fast and powerful as it was, escaped my grasp. It was no where to be found. All these years I've waited to find it once more, but the time has never come." _

"ACE!! I win again! HAHAHAHHHAHHAHAHAHA!", came a shriek from the corner. Jackle was seated at a floating table holding a card between his fingers, as a disappointed Clawz sat on the opposite side. "Mrrrow....", the monstrous cat sighed.

Wizeman's hands tensed._ "MAREN! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE YOUR MASTER!"_

"I was listening, Master Wizeman!", Reala called, straightening his stance.

"_Thank you, Reala."_

"Suck up", Jackle whisper groaned to the cat.

"_So furthermore, I have recently discovered just now at this very moment, after all these years, that the Aqua Ideya is still thriving. And it is located on Earth, in the Waking World."_

More gasps were heard, but this time they were more silent. Jackle didn't react this time because he was crushed under the once floating table, after Reala through it at him.

"_It belongs to a human....one human dreamer. But this 'human' is not one at all....It is a very powerful maren, trapped inside the body of a worthless dreamer."_

The thought was unheard of, unexplained, and practically impossible. But Wizeman knew all, so what he spoke of,_ was_. The master's hands began circling closely around his form again, signaling that he was nearing the end of his speech.

"_Reala."_

"Yes, master?", Reala replied falling once more to his knee.

"_I need you to do me a favor, and one favor alone. Find this dreamer, and bring it back to me. This must be done as soon as the human shuts it's eyes to rest."_

The crimson and black maren placed a clawed hand over his chest.

"Yes, master, it is my duty."


	2. Perfect is Underestimated

_Chapter 2-Perfect is Underestimated_

The sun seemed to blast over the sandy beaches of Tiwaki, as the waves rolled in and out at a steady pace. It was nearing the afternoon, and the sun was still bright and shining. The sand almost looked glittery, as light reflected of each single piece. It was beautiful in the least. A small boy, around the age of seven was playing in the sand. He had with him a bright red bucket, and continued scooping up sand and pouring it back out with delight. The boy's hair was golden and seemed to match some of the same hues of the beachy atmosphere, and his eyes were blue and wide. "Haha!", he cheered, squishing his toes in the sand repetitively. Suddenly, a seagull landed swiftly next to the child's bucket, and began pecking at the sand. Curious young eyes followed the sea bird's every move, and a curious young finger reached out to poke it. The seagull felt the it's beak being tapped, and jumped back with a "squawk!", causing the boy to fall back into the sand. "Woah!", escaped his mouth. He stayed on his back and looked up at the clouds, not at all phased by the situation.

"Ben, sweetie! Come on, were eating dinner!"

Bethany Merculla, a working class attractive women who was enjoying a nice vacation with her family in Tiwaki, walked across the sand to get her mischievous little son. Ben jumped up when he saw his mother and ran towards her, happily. "Alright!", the boy shouted, throwing his arms around his mothers calves to prevent her from walking. Bethany sighed and smiled, picking the boy up and heading back to the beach house.

"Cory! Time for dinner!"

Twelve year old Cory Merculla was in 'his room' at the beach house, playing PS3. "Alright dad, one minute!", he answered a little angrily. He was losing too many times.

Jay Merculla placed a fresh green salad on the dining table. He looked out the windows at the ocean, which they had an amazing view of from the house. The father of the house put his hands on his hips, satisfied. To be able to do this for his family was very fulfilling, and he knew he made something of his life having something as beautiful as this. Bethany seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she entered the kitchen with a dreamy look on her face. She ran a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair.

"Ah, it's so gorgeous out this evening!", she said. Jay brought in the steak from the grill outside and placed it on the table.

"Sure is", he said, "I just got done grillin' too."

Ben popped out from under the table and poked at the steak once again with his 'curious finger'. "Yum, my favorite!", he announced.

Jay laughed, and ruffled his boy's hair, "I know buddy."

Bethany sighed. "Well, I guess I should go get Sabrina."

The door to Sabrina Merculla's bedroom was closed. Bethany rolled her eyes as she heard her daughter's voice going almost a million miles an hour on the phone. She cracked the door open an inch. "Sweetie, dinners ready!"

Bethany saw long tan legs sprawled out on her daughters bed, as she lay lazily on the phone with her hands behind her head.

"What! No really, do it! It would be _perfect_!", the girl said, "It would totally show him what a jerk he is and what a totally smart and independent girl you are! Do it, Ash."

Bethany stepped into the room, getting a bit impatient. "Sabrina? Off the phone, darling. Daddy made steak!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes slightly and rolled over on her side, and then sat up on her fluffy bed. She sighed into the phone. "I gotta go. I'll call you later girl, ok?....Alright bye."

"Would it hurt you to spend a little time with your family?", Bethany said eyeing her teenage daughter. She laughed inside at what an outgoing girl Sabrina was...she didn't know where her daughter got it from. When she was in high school she was on the shy side. Sabrina clicked her phone shut and tossed it carelessly on the bed, fixing her beach shorts.

"Welllllll technically it can't hurt me so I suppose I'll come", she teased, "By the way mom your hair looks fabulous."

Bethany but a hand on her daughter's shoulder and looked her in the face slyly. "Ok, brat, what do you want?"

Sabrina jumped back surprised. "Nothing! Except maybe uh.....well...to borrow Daddy's quad Friday for Ashley's party...per say. Heh." She put on an angelic grin. "Pleaseeeeeeee!!"

Bethany sighed and smiled a little. "Discuss it with your father outside later", she said starting to leave the room. Then she turned and looked at her daughter again. "Don't take long."

"I won't mom I'll be there in a minute", Sabrina said, watching her mother finally leave the room. Sabrina flopped back down on her bed and let out a deep sigh. She was beat. She had spent the whole say shopping along the boardwalks of Tiwaki with her Aunt Marjory. She swung her long slender legs into the air and eyed up her pink shiny toe nails, which she had just gotten painted. Then she then swung into an upright position and walked to her dresser. She smiled as she picked up her favorite hair brush, and began working it through her long sandy colored hair, which she held back with a thick light green headband. She had wispy bangs that fell around her face, and blue eyes similar to her mothers, but not the same. Her mother's eyes were more light blue, as Sabrina's were a different blue all together. Her parents used to say her eyes matched the ocean. She was naturally a pretty girl, and that made her happy.

She looked down at her stripped green tank top and beach shorts, and sighed once more, reaching for her beloved camera on her dresser. She snapped a quick picture, and was pleased when she saw the result. She didn't look bad. As a teenage girl, sometimes that's all someone needs to know to lift their spirits. Sabrina paused, with her back to the mirror. She avoided eye contact with it at all costs, as she placed the camera back on the dresser. Sabrina looked at her flip flops, and felt her heart rate go up a little.

_Im being stupid_, she thought, _I'm gonna go have dinner with the fam. _

The thing was, Sabrina didn't like having time to herself to begin to think. She disliked that very, very much.

* * *

"What a beautiful sunset........"

Bethany sighed dreamily looking up at the sky. She stirred her salad with her fork a little. The Merculla family was seated around the dinning table, eating their Sunday dinner. "Sure is", Jay said, "It reminds me of that night in LBI...."He glanced at Bethany, and she giggled a bit girlishy. All the children made scrunched up or 'grossed out' faces, not enjoying any indication of their parent's love life. Sabrina did agree on one thing though, the sky did look amazing. She found her eyes almost transfixed upon it at times, wondering how high it actually _did_ go. Suddenly a pea landed on her arm. Ben laughed next to her.

"Ben stop flicking your peas, it's gross!", she shouted, no longer in her dreamy mode. Another small pea landed next to her elbow as she finished her sentence. A tiny squeak escaped Ben's mouth, and he covered it giggling.

"Why don't you stop flirting with boys, they probably find that _disgusting_", Cory said, giving his sister a teasing glare while pushing his steak around his plate with a fork.

"Cory you little- ", Sabrina began but was cut off by Jay. "Kids, please! Were trying to have a nice family dinner here." Sabrina and Cory rolled their eyes at almost the same exact time.

"Ben?", Bethany called. "Where's Ben?" Everyone heard giggling coming from under the table. Bethany tapped Jay's hand quickly, and pulled her chair out to peak under the table. Ben was curled up under it laughing his head off.

"Honey get out from under there...", Bethany tried to scold, but she couldn't help but laugh. Ben stuck his tung out playfully. Jay gave Bethany a serious look. She shrugged, "Okay, if you don't come out from under there and finish your dinner were not getting ice cream." Ben shrugged and mumbled something, sitting back in his seat.

"Were gettin' ice cream?", Cory asked sounding a little excited, "Where at?" Sabrina rolled her eyes at her brother's new 'slang'. "Probably where we go every year, loser, Crabby Carl's Ice Cream place...or whatever", she said coyly.

Bethany sighed, "Actually we were thinking of changing things up a little bit...and going to walk around along the shore and in the waves after dinner. Then we can go down to the board walk." Cory perked up. "Yay Ocean!!!!", Ben cheered, flinging a pea into the air. A seagull quickly swooped onto the table and grabbed it in between its skinny orange beak. Ben jumped back, as Jay shooed the seagull away with his arm. Everyone laughed.

"Mommy, that's the same seagull from before!"

Bethany shook her head, "Yes, I'm sure it is Ben. By the way, everyone is very excited to see how brave you are in the waves!"

Ben jumped up excitedly. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Sabrina tensed up a little, and slammed her fork down rather loudly. She didn't want to bring this up till later, but now was beginning to be a pretty good time.

"DadcanIborrowyourquadforAshley'spartyFriday!!!??"

Everyone turned to look at Sabrina, who was now standing up, looking a little flustered. Jay looked at Bethany, confused.

"Ashley's party....down at that Teen Beach Club I presume?", Jay began. Sabrina shook her head eagerly.

"By yourself? Just you and Ashley?"

Sabrina shook her head again but her expression began to fade.

"On a 20 minute trip?"

She shook her head slowly a third time, but started to get the feeling she was being defeated. "Yeah but Daddy, it's for a good cause! It's a plan we came up with! See Ashley's ex boyfriend is a real jerk and I came up with this plan to shove it in his face and it's really important for her to gain her independence and get over him and- "

Bethany interrupted laughing a little. "We don't need to know all the details, Sabrina. We just want you to be safe."

"Okayyyyyy.......?", Sabrina said expectantly tilting her head.

"So well think about it", quoted Jay to sum up the conversation. His hands were crossed over his chest. Sabrina sighed a little, but knew that was better than nothing.

"Okay, thanks!", she said cheerfully and bounced off.

"Oh and Sabrina!", Bethany called, "Were going to walk along the beach in a little bit so get ready." She smiled reassuringly at her daughter, giving a tiny wink. Sabrina nodded her head slightly, and walked off.

Jay began to gather up all the bone dry plates to bring them inside. For fighting, hyper, unruly kids, they sure did clean their plates well. He sighed and looked at his wife gathering the cups.

"Sometimes I feel like if that girl's head wasn't attached to her neck, she'd lose it", he joked.

Bethany sighed, "Yes, Sabrina's always got some kind of plan going on in her head. She might do things a lot before thinking, but she gets so into helping others stand up for what they believe in...I don't know where she gets it from."

Jay smiled and touched Bethany's shoulder lovingly, "Probably from her mother. I bet she's a reincarnation of you at sixteen."

"No, actually Jay, not at all! I was pretty shy in high school...and going right up to talk to boys like she does....I could have never done that", she laughed looking out into the horizon.

Jay looked puzzled. "She definitely is somethin'. All our kids are", he turned to go inside with a smile. "Well I better go get Ben buddy all beach ready, he'll need his water shoes.....wait. Beth, uh, is Sabrina gonna be okay by the waves....?"

Beth lowered her voice and looked down. "I think it'll be good for her."

"She's gotta be over that silly fear by now, hun", Jay commented, opening the door.

Beth looked back at him. "I hope so. I'm sure she'll be okay."

Sabrina stood silently on the side of the house, until her parents went inside. She wasn't sure what to make of that conversation. She felt awkward hearing her own parents talk about her, but she felt the need to stay there and listen. Stepping out slowly, she made her way to the edge of the deck, and looked out at the beach. The salty wind rustled her long hair, and it blew in all directions. She eyed the sea weakly, then turned around and looked through her house window. Ben was laughing as her father put his water shoes on, and Cory was playing a hand held game, holding a beach ball under his free arm.

_Why do I have to be so difficult?_

The troubled girl turned back to look at the beach. Her parents were right about her brave, outgoing, nature. She was one of the more well known girls at her high school, and got a lot of attention from boys. Her friends were very dear to her, and she didn't understand why some of them let people push them around. She loved shopping, going to parties, flirting....just like most normal teenage girls. But deep inside her she struggled.

_I can't put my feet in the waves. There is no way. _

The fears that she hid so well....even from her family, almost ate at her heart. She wasn't complete. Something was missing. But to live life happily and quickly without thinking about her problems was the way that Sabrina Merculla liked it. It was what she chose to do. And so far, everything was going great for her. Ashley would be turning sixteen Friday, and Sabrina would ride her father's quad to the party, and have a blast. Ashley was Sabrina's best friend since childhood, from back when she used to live in Tiwaki. So she had a lot of friends there as well. Sabrina smiled. She had friends everywhere. What else could she want? Well, maybe to know the answers to why she was so different.....but what kind of answers could she possibly get to a case like her own.

"Sabrina!"

Bethany stepped outside and stood next to her daughter. "Were leaving to walk on the beach honey, are you ready?" She smiled warmly at Sabrina and put a hand on her shoulder. Sabrina shook her head and smiled.

"Honey", Bethany almost whispered, "You don't have to walk in the water if you don't want to. Walking in the sand is very nice and relaxing too!"

Sabrina stiffened a little. "Oh please mom, I'm not like that anymore!" Bethany laughed a little and rand a finger through her daughter's silky hair. "Okay then, let's go."

The Merculla family all headed down to the beach. The sun was just setting, and the sky was all kinds of pinks, purples, and oranges. Sabrina could hear the crashing and rolling of the incoming waves, which made her heart beat a little faster. She stayed close behind Bethany until they made it to the ocean itself.

"Aw, no 'cute boys' here for you", Cory teased, "How lucky for them." He threw a beach ball up and down, waiting for his older sister's response. Instead she cooed a quiet, "Whatever", and gave a small eye roll, walking ahead.

"Huh?", Cory said out loud. No rude come back? What was up with her?

Sabrina watched her parents hold hands and walk in the water, Ben chasing seagulls, and Cory just goofing off. She was a good eight feet from the water, and didn't plan on going any closer. She couldn't bare to think of what happened the last time she did. Stopping at a jetty, she leaned her back against the cold rocks, looking at the sky. She knew she couldn't look at the sea for more than a few minutes, or it would happen. She began to feel her strange blue eyes fill with tears, but sniffed them back.

_Enough of this, Sabrina! This is crazy.....but....I wish......I wish......................................................_

She looked out at her parents walking in the water again. What did she wish? She wished for something, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe to stop being so secretive. Living in a shell all the time could get exhausting.

She looked at her parents one more time, before turning to walk back to the house.

_If only they knew........_

**Mysterious, huh? I'm really liking this story and I hope some of your do too, because I'll keep writting if ya do! Please give oppinionssss. Even though right now things are pretty confusing :P**


End file.
